The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 2
The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 2 is the 10th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 41st episode overall. It was uploaded on March 17, 2017. Summary Ricky and Donny are determined to pull off their leprechaun trap scheme, until an actual leprechaun shows up and show them how hard it is being a leprechaun. Plot Baby Lamb doubts the trap will work since it didn't work the past 4 years, but Ricky and Donny have faith and they learn from their mistakes. Meanwhile, Uncle Lamb tells the leprechaun about who's been roasting him and he sets off to set them straight. Suddenly, the golden trash can is acting up but Ricky and Donny are oblivious to that because they're imagining swimming on a pool of coins a la Scrooge McDuck. Suddenly the trash can explodes and the leprechaun appears! Everyone's surprised and Ricky and Donny try to trap the leprechaun. The others don't want him to do that, since he's a magical being who can persumably kill them. The leprechaun reprimands Ricky for calling him a gullible, stupid simpleton and for wasting time every year trying to trap a leprechaun. Ricky quickly says it's because he never saw a real leprechaun before, but now the leprechaun's angry. They question his anger because he should be happy on St. Patrick's Day. The leprechaun says he's only famous for his pot of gold but nobody really cares about leprechauns. He hates having to hide his pot of gold or else he'll have to sacrifice it. He then begins to sing about how it's not easy being a leprechaun. Baby Lamb says that leprechauns are important and that without him, people won't be celebrating St. Patrick's Day. Alphabet Pal thought leprechauns hide their gold at the end of the rainbow, but the leprechaun told her that it's just sadness that's at the end of the rainbow. Now the leprechaun says his happiness is his only rainbow, but he never had it because he never had his pot of gold that he carries. When people take his gold, they take his happiness as well. Cow thinks people don't take away his happiness, they're actually sharing some of his happiness. Baby Lamb says leprechauns are supposed to be happy and that he's the spirit of St. Patrick's Day. However, the leprechaun says the actualy Spirit of St. Patrick's Day is St. Patrick himself. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Leprechaun *Uncle Lamb Songs *Swimming on the Cash *It's Not Easy Being Green Trivia *ERROR: After Ricky denies insulting the leprechaun, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "Operator, will you run this video back to the beginning?" However, no clip from the previous episode was shown.This was intended to reference the Popeye cartoon "The Hungry Goat". *The leprechaun reveals that his cousin is Lucky the Leprechaun, the famous Lucky Charms mascot. The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:St. Patrick's Day Episodes Category:Specials